Pureblood Princess Of Kuran
by melanieclaradinacandler
Summary: Ummmm... I don't know...I got reeeeally bored. R


_Italics: Thoughts._

I do not own Vampire Knight. I only made up some of the character, and the story line.

_**Chapter One**_

_My name is Seiko I do not know where I came from, I do not remember. I can not remember anything. I don't even remember who I really am. I was found when I was five wandering through a town._

_I was adopted by the Kazuko family. We live in a big Mansion, in a small town. Being alone frightens me. Not knowing who I am frightens me even more. The Kazuko family was an esteemed, well known vampire hunter family._

_My adoptive parents' are Keiko and Keiichi Kazuko. They were not able to have children, so they were overjoyed when I came into there family._

_I am grateful to them, and I don't want to hurt them. So I don't tell them, I keep it hidden when I am hurt and scared. Although a lot of the time I feel they are keeping something from me._

"Keiko-Chan. Dear are you in here?" Keiko asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes Okaa-Sama. Come in." Seiko spoke; she sat on the veranda looking out at the town.

"You will be attending your first year of High School. We have decided to send you to cross Academy. It is a prestigious boarding school." Keiko put her hand on Seiko's shoulder smiling. And she placed her cheek against Seiko's cheek. Keiko's long brown hair waved gently to her shoulders.

"Okaa-Sama didn't an incident happen there ten years ago?" Seiko asked, trying to remember.

"Yes. But it has up and running again for many years. It is perfectly fine now." Keiko spoke in a gentle voice; she kissed Seiko's cheek affectionately.

"Why Cross Academy?" Seiko asked curiously.

"You're Uncle Kaien Cross, he runs the Academy." Keiko sat down beside Seiko.

"Yes, it was your Mother's idea to send you to this Academy. I was and am still not for it." Keiichi spoke, entering the veranda. His short black hair fell into his eyes.

"Otou-Sama, you don't like Cross Academy?" Seiko asked, confused.

"It's not that. You will find out why. Keiko's older brother is an odd person." Keiichi said his voice hard and cool.

"Ignore your Father. You will have a lovely time." Keiko said, shooing Keiichi away.

A week before summer ended, Seiko arrived at Cross Academy. She would stay with her Uncle, until school began.

"Seiko-Chan~!" Kaien Cross sang running up to her, and taking her luggage.

"Hello Uncle." Seiko said, following him inside his house.

"Hmmm, I have never seen you until today. You are very beautiful." Kaien spoke; his mind seemed to be wandering, as he looked at Seiko. Seiko had long, messy dark brown hair that fell to her waist; she had brown eyes, and an adorable face.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you." Seiko said honestly.

"Oh, yes we have visitors today! I'll take you're thing's to you're room. Wait right here." Kaien said pointing to the spot in front of the door way.

"Yes I'll stay right here." Seiko spoke amused by her uncle.

"_**Don't cry."**_ An eerie voice spoke in Seiko's head.

"What?" Seiko said looking around. This had been happening recently.

"_**Someone we know is here. I shall soon be awoken. And **__**you**__** shall go back into the nothingness as it should be."**_ The voice, sounded like Seiko, just with a cold and toying tone.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_" Seiko yelled in her head, the voice always gave her a headache.

"Seiko-Chan. Seiko-Chan? Seiko-Chan!" Kaien was waving his hand in front of Seiko's face.

"Huh…oh, yes?" She asked looking at him.

"Follow me." He said pulling her into the living room.

Inside the living room sat a woman and a woman. The woman had long waist length messy brown hair, brownish red eyes, pale skin, and a beautiful face. The Man had short blackish brown hair, brownish red eyes, pale skin, and a beautiful face.

"Seiko. This is Kaname and Yuki Kuran." Kaien said, motioning towards the man and woman.

"_**Okaa-Tama, Otou-Tama." **_The voice in her head spoke happily, and in a cutesy voice.

"It is nice to meet you." Seiko said politely, ignoring the voice in her head.

"Aiko?" Kaname asked standing and walking towards Seiko.

"Aiko…" Yuki stood behind Kaname, inspecting Seiko.

"It is you. We thought you had been murdered." Kaname said, putting his hand on Seiko's cheek.

"WH-what?" Seiko asked in surprise.

"Aiko." Yuki's eyes began to tear up in joy.

"I knew it was so, that is why I told my sister and brother-in-law to send her here." Kaien said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aiko, it is time to wake up." Kaname said, he leaned in and bit her.

Seiko felt sick, she could feel her blood leaving her body. Her heart beat started to slow to an unhealthy rhythm; her breathing was hard and labored.

"_Ah, he's going to kill me. Vampire. Purebloods. I really hope he kills me. I don't want to be a servant."_ Seiko thought in despair.

"_**Stupid thing."**_ The eerie voice spoke in a rude tone.

Seiko eventually lost consciousness, everything went black and she thought she had died.


End file.
